The Legendary Sailor Phaethon
by Saiyana1
Summary: The sailor senshi are having trouble defeating a new and very powerful enemy, but as they loose all hope, help arrives! The legendary Sailor Phaethon is reborn. R&R! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGENDARY SAILOR PHAETHON  
  
  
  
In case you're wondering why I called her Phaethon, it's because that was the name of the planet that used to exist between Mars and Jupiter. It's thought that all the astroids there were formed when the planet exploded. Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story :)!  
  
  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
  
  
It was Saturday morning, 7:02am, and I was already up. I brushed my short blond hair, pulled on a pair of pants and a tank top, ate a quick breakfast, and ran outside. This was gonna be a busy day! Actually, every day was busy for me... I always had to do something! For example, here's my schedule for today:   
7:30- soccer practice for an hour.  
9:00- tennis lesson for an hour.  
10:30- all goes martial arts lesson for 2 hours.  
1:00- swimming with friends for 2 hours.  
3:30- lunch.   
  
  
Well, actually the rest of the day was free, but I was planning to just hang out with my friends then, or go to the movies. And that's exactly what I did. At 5:00pm I met Lita and Amy, and we went for a walk in the park. I met Lita in my martial arts class, and Amy when I went swimming. They both were a year older than me, they were 15 and I was only 14. But I often hanged out with people a bit older than me. The walk was nice, at least in the beginning. We had some good laughs, caught up on each other's lives, and just talked. But at 8:00pm, when we decided to start walking home, 3 strange women appeared. They had long red, purple, and brown hair, and they were floating in the air.   
  
  
"The Merle sisters!", exclaimed Lita and Amy. "You know them?", I asked. "Yeah...", said Lita. "We have to transform!", said Amy. "But...", Lita began saying. "We have no choice", frowned Amy. "Huh? Transform?", I had no idea what they were talking about. "Ever heard of the sailor scouts?", asked Lita quietly. "Well, yeah...", I replied, confused. "We are Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter!", then said Amy. I couldn't do anything but stare at them, but they didn't wait for me to say anything, they just transformed. I was amazed, "Wow", I just said.   
  
  
And so the battle began. I felt so bad, I couldn't do anything to help, and Lita and Amy were losing badly... But thankfully, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus arrived soon. The Merle sisters were outnumbered, so they said they'll be back, and disappeared into thin air. Lita and Amy, in their scout form, said goodbye to me, and all the scouts left. I ran all the way home, and once there, I tried to think over everything that happened today. But it was too hard, I was really tired, and my mind was blurry, so I decided to go to bed early today.   
  
  
Sunday was free. I really needed to meet Amy and Lita. But what would I say? Would they even wanna talk to me after what happened? I sighed. Well, I have nothing to loose I decided... So I called Lita. When she answered the phone, I said, "Um, hi Lita...". "Oh! Hey Trinity!", she sounded happy, weauh, I thought. "Listen, about yesterday...", she continued, "It won't affect our friendship, will it?". "Of course not!", I replied. "Well, just don't tell anyone, ok?", she asked. "Sure", I was smiling now, I felt so relieved! "And by the way, me and some of my friends, including Amy, are going to the movies soon, wanna come with us?", she asked me. "That would be great!", I exclaimed. "Ok then, meet me at my house at 12:00am", she said. "All right", I answered, "See ya then!". "Later!", she hanged up. I had a strange feeling that those friends of her's were the other sailor scouts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well, that's it for now! I know it's kinda short, but oh well... Oh yeah, and don't forget to comment on it :)! 


	2. Chapter 2

THE LEGENDARY SAILOR PHAETHON  
  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
  
Well, as we agreed, I met Lita at her house at 12:00. Everybody else was already there. The other girls were introduced to me as Mina, Ray, and Serena. They seemed nice, but Ray peeked on Serena a lot. Anyway... We had a blast of a time! I really had a lot of fun, and the movie was great. It was called "The Hunting Dragon". After the movie Ray invited all of us to her house. I loved it, I've never seen anything like I. Amazing, I thought. Ray's grandfather brought us some cookies, and Serena piged out on them. I grinned.  
  
  
But in about 5 minutes we noticed a strange light outside. We got out, and guess who we saw! "Uuuuuuh, them again!", Ray looked really pissed off. "Yeah", added Lita, "the whole gang is here". Amy looked unusually calm, Mina had a very angry expression on her face, and Serena was choking on a cookie. "Um, who exactly are they?", I asked. I knew that 3 of them were the Merle sisters. "They are evil forces called "Eclipse" that try to make all the people on earth obey them and become their slaves!", said Amy angrily. "But to do that they have to destroy us first!", sneered Mina. Serena was still choking on the cookie. "Interesting...", I said blankly. "The guy with white hair up front is Amuro, the 3 sisters are Merlina, Relena, and Geeva, The guy with green hair is Char, the guy with turquoise hair is Zechs, and the girl with blond hair is Lucrezia. Amuro and Lucrezia are the leaders", explained Amy.   
  
  
"Well," I said, "there's 5 of you and 7 of them, so they definetly outnumber you...Do you think you could beat them?". Ray looked annoyed, "How did you know we're the sailor scouts? Amy? Lita? Did you tell her?". They shook their heads. "They didn't", I reassured her, "I didn't exactly know that either. I just had this strange feeling. I... Oh I don't know...". Serena finally stopped choking. And we were interrupted by Lucrezia. "Sorry for interrupting, but i'm getting kinda bored here", she said mockingly. "Now do you mind getting started?", added Amuro. The girls transformed and launged themselves, Sailor Moon at Relena, Sailor Venus at Merlina, Sailor Mercury at Geeva, Sailor Mars at Zechs, and Sailor Jupiter at Char. Amuro was watching and smiling, and Lucrezia landed beside me. I wasn't scared so, don't know why, but I surely was worried for the Sailor Scouts... The Eclipse members seemed to be winning.   
  
  
"So who do you think will win kid?", Lucrezia asked me. "I don't know", I muttered. "And what's your name?", she didn't seem that bad to me. I mean, I know she was one of the bad guys, but she was fair. "Trinity", I replied. I somehow felt that sometime soon i'll have to battle her myself. "Who are you?", i asked, and looked her in the eye. "What do you mean by that?", she looked back at me. "Well, you aren't human beings are you? Or at least not regular human beings". "Partly". "Aha?". "We are human beings that were born with special powers, but regular people wouldn't accept us that way. They locked us up, and experimented on some of us. Then we were simply exterminated. We were too dangerous. But we didn't deserve it, did we? We were strong, but we never hurt anybody. But... A number of us escaped. 7 of us, the Eclipse members, joined, and improved our abilities. So now we're ready to take revange". She bowed her head slightly, and I saw a small smile form on her lips.  
  
  
I didn't say anything. If she was telling the truth, there was nothing to say. She had the right to be angry, and to seek justice. Which in her case was revenge. I knew that it wasn't fair to all the other people, but i doubted even I would think of that if my life was the same as her's. We stood quitly, thoughtful for a moment. I felt like I was in a trance, but that feeling vanished when Mars smashed into the ground right in front of me. I gasped. The scouts were losing badly! "No!", I screamed. Jupiter's nose was bleeding, and they all looked really tired and hurt. If they weren't battling right now, I was sure they'd faint. "Stop it!", I screamed again, "please...", I had a weird feeling on my forehead now. I also felt a strange surge of power, of energy. "Don't hurt them anymore!", I screamed. The scream wasn't angry or pleading, it was just full of power, of will, of desire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Review review review! 


	3. Chapter 3

THE LEGENDARY SAILOR PHAETHON  
  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
  
The battle stopped. Lucrezia turned and looked at me. "Fine", she said, "We'll give you another chance, so prepare for it. We'll meet again, in this same place, Sunday, 8:00pm, next week. All of you have to come. It will be our final battle". There was a swift silence, then she looked at me and said, "See you then, Trinity". She smiled at me mysteriously, and they all vanished. I turned to look at the girls, they weren't in their transformed form anymore. They smiled at me weakly. They really were in a bad shape.  
  
  
On Monday, as soon as I got home from school, I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up, it was Lita, calling from Ray's house. "Hey Trin!", she said, "Listen, me and the other girls didn't go to school today. We just were too tired, but never mind that, we're ok now. Sore a bit, but no serious injuries. We all need to talk about next Sunday, why don't you come over to Ray's right now?". "No problem, be right there", I replied and hung up.   
  
  
"Wow, that was fast!", said Ray when I got there. "Well, any plans yet?", I asked. "Nope, do you have any ideas?". "I think we should just exercise and practice a lot this whole week, and on Sunday rest, till the time comes". Well, what else could we do?! "I suppose you're right...", said Lita. "That's the best we can do...". "Then it's settled!", said Amy, "We skip school this whole week, and go to the gym or something instead". "I agree", said Ray, and so did Mina. Serena was stuffing herself with cookies again. I doubted she even knew what the whole conversation was about. We all sighed.  
  
  
Sunday finally came. The whole week we were practicing like crazy in the gym, going to the all goes martial arts classes, and also other lessons out of which we got out all sweaty and exhausted. We felt much stronger now. Amara and Michelle, who on Tuesday I found out were Sailors Uranus and Neptune, also decided to help us, they were in Ray's house as well. We just hoped it was enough. We had 2 more hours, but we wern't training. That would only tire us. We all sat quitely, thinking. I remembered that strange feeling I had last Sunday. That i'll have to battle Lucrezia. If that will happen, it will happen today. But will it? I wished I knew. And that strange feeling on my forehead, and the surge of power... Did they mean anything? Oh, i'm thinking too much, I thought. I should relax a bit. Oh gee, easy to say, relax. When you know you might die in a couple of hours. Only Amara seemed relaxed, unconcerned. Well, and so did Michelle, kind of. "You look so relaxed!", Ray told me, "How could you keep so calm?!". Do I really look that calm as well? I asked myself. "I don't know", I simply replied, "I don't know...". Were Amara and Michelle hiding their feelings as well? Anyway, it was time. We all got up and went outside. Will we win? Will we survive? Will I survive? So many questions... I guess i'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
  
The Eclipse members were already there. "You're late...", said Amuro. No one replied. "Well then,", he grinned an evil grin, "shall we begin?". The scouts were all transformed, and so the grand battle began. Uranus fought Zechs, Neptun fought Char, Mercury fought Jeeva, Venus fought Merlina, Moon fought Relena, and both Mars and Jupiter fought Amuro. He was definately the most powerful 1. Lucrezia landed in front of me. "You're with them, and as much as i'll hate it, i'll have to kill you, Trinity...", she said sadly, and I knew the saddness was not fake. "I understand if you want to kill me,", I said, "I might resist a bit though.". We both smiled sadly. Will I really die? Is this really the end? No, I mustn't lose hope! I still have a chance! I felt i'll have to battle Lucrezia, not just be killed by her. My forehead felt strange again, and again I got the surge of power, and I had another strange feeling yet. That i'm the last hope...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: So... What do you think will happen to Trinity? Will she really die? Hm, well anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, so... Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

THE LEGENDARY SAILOR PHAETHON  
  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
  
I saw an energy ball slowly forming under Lucrezia's hand. She took her time. She really didn't want to kill me... Now I felt all my energy being transfered to my forehead. I tried to concentrate. I closed my eyes, spread my legs a bit wider, and clenched my fists. It helped, and now I felt like my forhead was glowing. Then I felt as if I got surrounded by a pure light. And in a second I began feeling light, fresh, and also extremely strong and full of power. I finally opened my eyes. The fighting stopped, everybody was staring at me. "Is.. Is she...", Serena didn't finish the sentance. "But... How?", Amara was looking questionangly at me. I finally touched my forehead. I had a tiara on it!   
  
  
I took it off and studied it. It was the same as of all the other scouts, but the stone on it was just clear. I studied my clothes. They were certainly different! I had a mini-skirt, a sports-bra, laceless sneakers, and short gloves with my fingers exposed. Everything was pure white.I knew I became a sailor scout, but different somehow. "Who... What am I?", I asked, don't know who exactly. Luna, Serena's cat, and Artemis, Mina's cat, ran up to me. "I don't believe it!", said Luna. "The legendary Sailor Phaethon!", exclaimed Artemis. Oh great, talking cats. But somehow it didn't surprise me, after all that's happened... "Aha...", I said, "I still don't get it...". "Sailor Phaethon is known to be either the most powerful or 1 of the most powerful sailor scouts. But nobody really knew if she existed, nobody really knew her. Some said that they saw her, during battles, which the other scouts, put all together, were about to loose. She never showed herself clearly. She is also the only sailor scout who is able to fly. She was more like a legend. The soldier of victory.", explained Luna. "Well, that won't stop us from defiating you!", shouted Amuro. And the battle continued. But neither me or Lucrezia made our move yet.   
  
  
"At least the battle is going to be fair now", said Lucrezia, and launged the energy ball at me. I had no trouble dodging it. She gasped. I didn't wait for her to make the next move. Now I finally understood what the final battle really meant. I jumped up, did a triple axel summer sault, and landed about 5m behind her. She didn't have the time to turn around, I was so fast! I pointed two fingers at her, and sent the Special Beam at her. It was blue, with green whirling around it. She tried to block it, so it sent her flying into the stone fence behind. I didn't make the beam too powerful. I had no intention of killing her. She fell to the ground and slowly stood up. She was about to send another beam at me, but I launged a small Kamekaze energy ball at her. She was too weak and hurt to dodge it. It knocked her out.   
  
  
The other scouts and Eclipse members were in a tie, nobody was winning. So I decided to help. I put my hands together in front of me. The others were too busy to look at me, so no one was able to escape the Solar Flare beams I sent at them. Non of them died, and non were knocked out, but they were too weak to move. "Well? Shouldn't we finish them off?", asked Ray. "No", I replied. Lucrezia gained consciousness. "You aren't going to kill us?", she asked quitely. I smiled at her, "Not all humans want to hurt you, very few do actually. And that's just because they are scared. You should give us, all of us, another chance. Just try to act more like a normal human. Don't show your powers much, and if you do, just to help. I'm sure people will learn to accept you for who you are, and even look up to you.".  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She just nodded, and so did everyone else. Amara turned to me and smiled, "Welcome to the team, Trin!". I grinned back.   
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me what you think about it :)! And read my other stories ;)! 


End file.
